The Epic Life of an Akatsuki Member!
by Devona Delouche
Summary: Follow Devona as she makes her way to a huge power source. Of course with her two cohorts, Sasori and Deidara. Even while making enemies and making people wary, she will still have friends! Even if she doesn't have any yet.


The Epic Life of an Akatsuki Member

A Fanfiction made by Devona Delouche

A/N So here goes my first fanfiction on here! Yes, this is about an o.c. which some people don't like, but let me assure you, there is no romance in here. So, let's get on with the epicness!

Warnings:not really anything at all XD

-Chapter 1: I'm Now an Akatsuki Member!-

"Sasori, my man. Do you know why art has always amazed me, un?" Deidara's glare passed over the dancing shadows cast from the fire. The cave walls were less than inviting.

"I don't really care. How much longer are you going to make me wait? We could've been half-way there by now." Some things never changed. Sasori couldn't help but complain. Waiting never sat well with him. "Have you ever thought how all this waiting around would affect our mission?"

"Art has always amazed me, but not like you might think,un." Even the thoughts of his twisted art bounding within his head was enough to grin at.

Sasori gave a heavy sigh. "Where is she? I don't like waiting!"

"You should calm down,un. This is where we were sent to meet her. She'll show up." His hands moving frantically within his pouch of exploding clay. "After all, who'd go through the trouble of setting up a meeting just to chicken out? She'll definitely show up,un."

Out of nowhere came a loud thump and an "oof".

"Finally you get here. Do you know how long you made me wait?" Sasori complained towards the opening of the cave, where the sound originated from.

Slowly, with a grimace, the girl stood up. Her white bangs were now messy and in her eyes, while one of her black ponytails was undone. She gave a goofy grin and said in a pretentious way, "I am here now, aren't I? Be happy I came this early." She then looked around the gloomy cave, with a dissatisfied look.

"So why exactly have you asked us to meet here? What are your plans? Hurry up and tell me! Don't keep me waiting!" Sasori said in a demanding tone.

"Yeah,un! Tell us!" Deidara whined.

"There is an unknown power source in a certain region that only I know about, so I suggest you don't make me upset." the girl said with a chuckle."By the way, the name's Devona."

"I really don't care what your name is, let's just go! Don't keep me waiting!" Sasori testily remarked.

"Sasori,un! Let's at least eat before we go! We haven't eaten yet,un!" Deidara exclaimed loudly. Sasori rolled his eyes with a grunt at the annoying artist he had to deal with.

Devona looked curiously between the two arguing rogue shinobi. She looked at Deidara's childish pout and started laughing. Both Sasori and Deidara shot her a menacing glare, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"We'll just wait an hour or so, and then we'll go." she managed to say through her laughter.

"Yay,un!" Deidara happily proclaimed.

Sasori looked at Devona with a discontented glare and muttered "Making me wait again..."

Devona sat down on a rock about three meters away from the fire, staring wearily at it. "Don't you just enjoy my company?" she said with a smirk.

-Time Skip of Epicness:One Hour or so Later-

Deidara and Sasori stood at the entrance of the cave waiting for Devona to finish getting ready.

Devona walked out of the cave with a smile, her hair now fixed and her eye make-up redone. Her eye make-up made her look like she had black tears running down her face, Deidara stared at her face trying to hold in laughter.

"HA! That isn't art,un! Don't you know what art is?" A large grimace overcame his face. "Art is..." Deidara suddenly cut off by his female companion. A large skeleton-like tail waving dangerously close to his face. The heavy poison was an easy odor to pick up. "S-sasori,un?"

Sasori stood slightly shaking. His eyes a soul-devouring black. The most noticable feature was his poison drenched tail.

Devona stood, unphased, staring intently at Deidara. A smirk between them developed its way into a hardy laugh. It was clear that neither would survive, had they gone on another moment. With Sasori's tail placed at the ready to slice Deidara's head, and Deidara's exploding clay spiders surrounding Devona, both found themselves that much closer to death's bone-crushing grip.

Sasori gave a couple confused blinks as Deidara's spiders scurried away, back to their strategic hiding places. "What's going on?" Sasori was more than a little confused, but he was never the type to stress an answer when one wasn't readily given.

"I was just letting Deidara know not to give me shizz." she answered Sasori with a small, innocent smile. She then put her hands in her pocket and began walking towards the tunnel of trees nearly surrounding the cave.

"Hey, wait,un!" Deidara called to her as he started at a quick pace towards her. Sasori just stood there trying to comprehend what was just said.

Devona turned towards Deidara and said in a hushed tone, "He'll be out of it for a few minutes. He won't be too far behind. Consider it payback for him being a jerk." She then smiled at Deidara.

"Oh,un. This is definitely payback,un!" He said very happily, adding a jump to his step.

Devona looked back at Sasori and grinned. "Here he comes...and he's not very thrilled...quite the opposite." She said while chuckling.

Deidara looked back with a small and Deidara then shared a look which stated 'If Sasori ever finds out what happened our behinds are in a heap of trouble'

Sasori, finally catching up, asked with a menacing glare," Why are you acting like ecstatic schoolgirls, and why don't I remember the last seven minutes?"

Devona and Deidara glanced at each other and then Devona stated calmly" Schoolgirls? Please don't take me for someone immature. It's quite annoying. And you tripped and hit your head. Maybe you hurt it pretty bad? That's probably why you don't remember..."

Sasori gave Devona a suspicious glare and demanded,"Keep going. Don't make me wait."

Devona turned back to the proper direction and started walking again. Deidara walked beside her while Sasori tagged behind glaring at anything that dared cross his line of vision.

After they had trekked a mile or two, they came across a large city that had eagle shaped symbols on the gate entrance. Devona looked around and said to Deidara and Sasori "You guys should be aware of the fact that we aren't here to do anything but go through. If we take any more time than needed we'll be spotted by the Scouts." Deidara gave Devona a confused glance and asked "The Scouts?What about getting supplies?"

"The Scouts are in the Rebel Revolution Organization,AKA the RRO. The RRO goes around villages looking for rogue ninja by checking all of the ninja I.D' also are in cooperation with the ANBU black are not a force to be messing with. We'll be able to stop for some supplies at one of my allies' yourselves to go undercover."Devona looked at Deidara and blinked a few times and then smiled then told them "I can make you look different...and I also have fake i.D's for , it'll only take a few seconds."

Sasori glared not saying a nodded solemnly.

Devona lifted her hands and made a few quick hand hands glowed greyish black as she muttered unaudibly. The greyish black mist spread to cover Deidara's and Sasori's bodies. When the mist disappeared, Sasori and Deidara looked like Gaara and Ino, respectfully. Their eyes widened as they took in their new looks.

"What did you do to my artistic body,un! You changed me into a girl,un!' Deidara screeched, upset.

"Yes, what did you do? Is it some sort of genjutsu?" Sasori asked, his eye twitching.

Devona grinned and handed them two i.d's while saying, "No,it's not a genjutsu. I temporarely switched some hormones and stuff. it's no big deal. I can "change" you back anytime I feel like it. And it's either this or you get killed."

Sasori and Deidara grabbed their i.d with a very annoyed expression. They started walking after Devona, who had walked ahead while they were putting their i.d's away.

As they got to the gate a guard appeared and demanded"I'll need to see your I.d's before you are permitted to pass through.

Devona looked at both of her cohorts while reaching into her bag for her i.d."Of course you may see our i.d's." she said sweetly.

The guard took her i.d as Sasori and Deidara pulled theirs out.

As the guard looked over the i.d's Devona smiled at the other two. The guard handed the i.d's back to them and nodded behind him to the guards lining the gate. The trio walked through the gate and looked around.

Devona walked happily over to one of the guard booths, while Sasori and Deidara stared suspiciously after her. "Hello! I'm here to see my cousin, but i don't know where her house is! Is there any way you can help me?" Devona cried out to one of the guards.

The guard looked up at her with a bored expression and asked, "What is the name of your cousin?"

"Her name is Angela Anastasia. She is 23 years old." Devona answered glancing towards the waiting rogue ninja behind her.

The guard flipped through some of the papers for a minute, then pulled one out and said," Angela Anastasia, age 23, ANBU black ops member, correct?" Devona nodded,"She lives right next to the shopping center, do you know where that is?"

Devona nodded and started walking quickly towards the middle of the village, Sasori and Deidara trying to keep up behind her.

A/N

sorry it's so short! I don't even know if anyone will like it! Also I have a big case of writers block!

/shot

Random person holding shotgun: This dead girl named Devona Delouche died broke. She makes no money off of anything.


End file.
